Kiss Kiss Bang
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: A struggling college student, Ichigo is making money the only way he knows how. But when his lies catch up to him, he's left in the debt of a handsome gangster with a killer grin and bedroom eyes. Can he make it out of this with his body and heart intact, or will he succumb to the sex god that is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Rated M for yaoi and violence.


**Welcome to the winner of my last poll, ****Kiss Kiss Bang****! I know I have two other Grimmichi stories going but I'll be sure to keep up with the. This story, like all of my others, are unbetaed, so if anybody is interested, I'd love a message! **

**Formalities: I don't own Bleach or anything in it, I just manipulate it to my will.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dance of Enticement**

The sparkling red dress swished over delicate thighs as they danced, cocoa irises looking past long lashes at their partner.

The man swallowed, blushing deeply under that smoldering gaze.

She was a fiery orange haired woman, small chest pressed flush against his own. His hand rested on her hip as they danced to old music from the time of swingers, tempted to dip lower to caress that soft mound of flesh she called an ass. But the hand that landed on his forearm kept him from doing so, the girl smiling at him coyly.

He smiled back nervously, his time coming to an end. "Sachi..." She led him off the floor, smiling widely. "Come back next week, we'll dance more!"

Taking her pay, she waved and ran towards the back, leaving her partner breathless as he watched her supple backside and delicate curves.

'Sachiko' strode behind the red curtain, a frown marring his boyish features as he pulled off the wig, plopping into his vanity chair. Thin, slightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck as a wiry blond nuzzled their cheeks together. "Ichigoooo, don't look so sour, you'll ruin your face!" A palm to the males face peeled him from the orangette. "Shinji, stop it. My shift is over and I'm tired of these old pervs trying to feel me up."

He sighed heavily, heading off to shower and change. Grabbing his street clothes and a towel, he kicked off the heels and dress, peeling off the panties and stockings he wore. His muscles relaxed as he stepped under the hot rush of water, groaning softly.

Grabbing his sponge, Ichigo quickly washed off his make up and ran it over his body, ridding himself of the smell of perfume he wore to cover his natural scent. Finishing up, he cut the water off and promptly dried off, getting dressed before slipping a beanie over his bright mop of hair as he waited for Shinji.

Once his friend had finished up and showered, they left out the kitchen way, laughing about a movie they had seen the day before.

Ichigo switched on his phone, groaning as he noticed he had 30 unread messages from his albino twin. Dialing his number, he waited for him to pick up.

"What is it idiot?" He growled out, unable to hear past the thump of rave music.

"Oi, Ichi! We're outta beer, think ya can bring some?"

"No! No, because I told you bout throwing fucking parties at my apartment!" He yelled, startling a few people around him.

Shiro knew he had messed up this time; Ichigo didn't cuss unless he was furious. "Now turn off that music and put me on fucking speaker so everyone can hear me."

He hissed, hearing his brother wordlessly comply. The crowd groaned angrily, Ichigo's voice loud and clear from the expensive white phone.

"Listen up, you fuckers better haul ass out of my apartment before I get back or there will be hell to pay."

Some people snickered, obviously not believing him. "Oh yeah? And what are ya gonna do if we don't?" Shiro rubbed his face as the phone hung up. "Ya shouldn'ta done that…." He groaned, the door slamming open to show a red faced Ichigo.

"Ok, who was the bitch who said that?"

People scattered out of his way and out the door, a few staying to watch the outcome. The offender was thumbed out by Shiro, a large man close to 6'7.

"It was me, pipsqueak, what ya gonn-oof!"

He didn't get to finish, Ichigo's palm thrusting his mouth shut as it slammed into his chin. He stumbled back, sputtering as he spit out a few bloody teeth, Ichigo throwing his jacket off before punching him square in the stomach.

The fight ended quickly, the man tumbling down the stairs as Ichigo turned to his brother, glaring at him. "You're going to clean up this mess and the blood and I don't want to see anything left over."

He only got a whine from the older twin but shushed him with a well placed glare, Shinji heading for Ichigo's room with a skip.

"That was awesome! I haven't seen you fight in so long Ichi!" Ichigo frowned, looking at his best friend. "Shinji, you know I don't like fighting."

He cracked his door open, glad to see there was nobody in his room this time. Sighing he sat down to relax, Shinji laying across him as he laughed, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Grabbing his laptop, he turned on some music and pulled Shinji up to dance a bit as he made his way to his closet, deciding he was going to go clubbing tonight.

An hour later they headed out, accompanied by an extremely happy Shiro. They climbed into his ride, a sleek black and white sports car Ichigo didn't know the name of and headed off, Ichigo only having to yell three times for Shiro to slow down.

Club Hueco Mundo was packed, hot bodies moving and gyrating against each other in a feverish attempt to release their stress and worries from the modern world.

Ichigo felt the music run through his body and soul, undulating his hips as he grinned. His friend and brother threw each other a knowing look. Every time they went out, he got like this, a complete turnaround from his usual scowling self. Ichigo had changed from serious college student to a teasing sex beast.

Grabbing Shiro and Shinji, they headed for the dance floor, Ichigo pulling them into a sultry three way dance. Shiro and Shinji were used to this, dancing back against the orangette.

None of them notice the sharp pair of aqua eyes raking over Ichigo's body and the feral grin that grew across handsome features. This would be a night Ichigo would never forget.


End file.
